otherland_mmofandomcom-20200214-history
Greet the king!
Description You landed next to a giant castle. Fredericks wants you to go the the castle and find someone in charge. Quick Walkthrough * Go to Shards Mannor *Talk to the king *Find the village *Talk to Boris the Beggar Quest Dialogue Fredericks "That was close! After you left the old lady she started luring me to her home. After I joined her she changed into a shader. I came to you as fast as I could and thank god I got there in time." "They are getting more complex. We will need to deal with them but for now we need to find Orlando. My program managed to recover some additional logs from the simulation." "Apparently Orlando spent a lot of time in this area. As far as I can see in the logs there used to be a village on the other side of the bridge. There used to be a conflict with the mannor. I'll head to the village and you go to the manor. Let's see if we can learn anything." Finding the Mad King ''' Mad King "I am The King some kind of mad, Once land was splendid and now it's sad, long and before the fields were blooming but then I've seen the dark clouds coming, So here me now who travels wise. Take all the taxes and my advise. Those called peasants being lazy gave me twenty years of crazy. Take the taxes tak'em all, bring them to me my loyal soul!" "Wait, what?.. What now... What is next? Taxes! Get the taxes!" '''Finding Boris the Beggar Boris the Beggar "Welcome and hear me as I say, 'Long live the King' once was the way. The way has ended, sorrow came..." "Oh, I'm sorry.. It's just a way it is here. Every single person you meet here is a bit twisted... I bet you can tell that by just looking around the village. My name is Brian the Boris or is it just Boris. I am Boris. What brings you here?" "So see you've met Him. How is he? Is he still alive at all? You know people here and around say many things about the Mannor... of sorrow, bitter dust, where times stops by to watch the dusk... Where drips of water falls upwards... Where..." "Yes, yes... Sorry my friend... It's a little more hard than you think. So you are there to do what? Make our lives even more bitter? Y/N Say Yes: "Then shall be it! take all you need, spare no one! *''Can complete quest''* Say No: "Yet there is light in the murky rays of light that fall on my wrinkled face! I shall see the face of warm joy again at my old age! Please ask whatever you need!" *''Can complete quest''* Rewards * 21000 exp * 156 bits *Eye Wear Additional Information After finding and talking to the Mad King this quest continues with the last two objectives. The Mad King also has a quest to give you (Back to the old days) which you need to go to the village to complete as well. You should talk to the king again (he will have a yellow trophy above his head at this point) and pick up this quest. If you don't pick this up now, you'll have to come back and pick it up when you're done, save some time and pick it up now. There is a flight tube in the castle grounds that takes you to the village you seek. There is no quest continuation at the completion of this quest. Though the quest Back to the old days continues the story line. It appears there is no consequence for your choice of response to Boris at the end of his dialogue. Category:Quest Category:8Squared Category:Shards Mannor Category:The Shards